


The Greatest Christmas Gift(Gift(Gift(Gift(Gift(Gift(Gift))))))

by Caticorn2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, sirius is a moron and remus loves him so much for it, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caticorn2003/pseuds/Caticorn2003
Summary: Remus and Sirius are celebrating Christmas together. Sirius has a surprise gift.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Greatest Christmas Gift(Gift(Gift(Gift(Gift(Gift(Gift))))))

Remus was woken Christmas morning by the smell of cinnamon rolls wafting through the flat and the press of Sirius' lips against his temple. "Good mooooorning. Happy Chriiiiiistmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too," grumbled Remus, yanking the pillow over his head in a futile effort to steal a few more moments of sleep. Futile because just like every morning in recorded history, Sirius let him get away with it for 0.2 seconds exactly before whisking the covers off him in one practised swoop and driving his hands towards Remus' ribs. And just like every morning in recorded history, Remus put up with it for 0.2 seconds exactly before scrambling out of bed, wheezing and gasping, "Mercy! I'm awake! I'm up! Stop tickling me! _Mercy!"_

"How about a cinnamon roll for my little cinnamon roll?" Sirius grinned, whisking a plate out from somewhere- Remus had no idea where or how, since both Sirius' hands had been occupied with tickling him just a few seconds earlier- and presenting it to Remus with a flourish far more dramatic than anyone should be capable of at 6:47 in the morning.

Remus rolled his eyes, but took the cinnamon roll from Sirius, smiling reluctantly. "I'm six inches taller than you. I don't think I should be counted as little."

"You're my little cinnamon roll," repeated Sirius, nudging Remus backwards so he fell back onto the bed, Sirius on top of him. "My little cinnamon roll," he mumbled once again into Remus' shoulder, as the cinnamon roll in question fell out of Remus' hand and rolled across the bed, leaving a sticky residue on the sheets.

"...Are you drunk."

"Only on lack of sleep, my dear Remus."

"...So maybe we should sleep more?" Remus said hopefully, thinking longingly of the warmth of the blanket that had been so mercilessly ripped from him.

"But the cinnamon rolls! The cinnamon rolls are done!" Sirius pulled himself to his feet, dragging a reluctant Remus up with him. "And _presents._ We have to open presents."

Remus grumbled something about how presents could just as easily be opened at ten in the morning, but allowed himself to be dragged to the living room, where a modest pile of presents lay under the elaborately decorated tree. It was overshadowed, however, by the massive gift-wrapped box that was nearly as tall as the tree itself, which to be fair had been on a discount and only came up to Remus' chest, but still.

Remus rubbed his eyes. "Sirius, what is this?"

"You'll just have to open it," said Sirius, with a devilish grin. "But not yet-" as Remus made to untie the huge bow on top. "First cinnamon rolls. Then stockings. Then the rest of the presents. Then you get to find out what your surprise is."

"Lucky me." Remus scanned his boyfriend's face, searching for a hint of what the gift might be, but his face betrayed nothing. Except... there was a flicker, a shadow passing across his face, an expression that Remus best interpreted as... _nervous?_ He brushed it off; he'd find out soon enough, anyway.

The cinnamon rolls and the stockings passed in a hurry, and though Sirius was outwardly his usual teasing, good-natured self, Remus kept catching him at odd moments when he thought Remus wasn't watching him- biting his lip, wringing his hands in his lap, fiddling with a strand of hair. All subtle signs that something was off.

"Everything all right?" Remus asked, the third time he caught Sirius in one of his nervous tics.

"Hm? No, I'm just fine and dandy. _So,_ are we opening presents or not?" He hurriedly rummaged through the pile and passed Remus a small parcel. "Here, this one's from cousin Tonks, look..."

Twenty minutes later, the living room was strewn with wrapping paper and gift tags, and each had amassed a small pile of gifts- a new Sneakoscope and a signed copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ for Sirius, a package of Firewhisky chocolates and a broom maintenance kit for Remus, books and socks and wand cleaning cloths galore from the various relatives. Only one unopened gift remained. Sirius was practically bouncing up and down.

"Open it. Open it, Roony, no I mean Moopin- Loomy- Lemus Remus-" Sirius buried his face in his hands. "Let me try that again."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're not nervous even a little bit, are you."

"Nervous? Me? Not in the slightest." Sirius' knee began to bounce, and he hurriedly put a hand on it to stop it. "Just excited for you to open your gift."

Remus stood up and walked over to the box, untying the ribbon, then began to carefully detach the wrapping paper.

"Oh, just rip it, Remus, we don't have all day," Sirius said impatiently from the couch. "It's not worth keeping."

Remus smirked and slowed down his pace even more. Sirius groaned in frustration and flopped backwards, then shot upright with a yelp when he realized he'd landed on his Sneakoscope. "Merlin-"

"Ah, here we go." Remus detached the final bit of tape and peeled the wrapping paper off the box. It was a washing machine. "Sirius, we already have one of these-"

"Open it," Sirius said in a slightly strangled voice.

Remus opened it to reveal... another box, gift-wrapped and tied with a ribbon. He looked over at Sirius, whose face was contorted partially in pain and partially with the effort of trying not to laugh. "Are you for real. You're really pulling _this_ one on me."

Sirius managed a slightly painful grin in response. Remus heaved an almighty sigh, lifted the second box out of the first, and went to work.

Three boxes later (each of them painstakingly gift-wrapped and tied with a ribbon), Remus had given up on his neat removal of wrapping paper and had resorted to tearing. The current box was as tall as his hips, and as the pile of wrapping paper grew, so did Sirius' grin. By the sixth box, his boyfriend was clamping both hands over his mouth trying to stop the snicker from escaping, and when Remus opened the box (a cardboard box that had once held canning jars) to reveal yet another box gift-wrapped and tied with a bow, Sirius tilted forward, head hitting his knees, and howled with laughter.

"Why is this so funny to you?" Remus managed in between bouts of his own laughter. "You were the one that came up with this gift. This is no surprise to you."

"That's why it's so funny," Sirius choked, lifting his head from his knees and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You are an absolute moron."

"I know."

"...And I love you so much for it."

"I know."

"Wow."

Sirius grinned ear-to-ear, and Remus couldn't _not_ kiss him.

"...Aren't you going to open the next box?" said Sirius, ten minutes later.

Remus reluctantly pulled himself up to a sitting position. "I guess I have to, don't I?"

The seventh box (a shoebox) contained another gift-wrapped box, which turned out to be a Tupperware container containing another box, which was _also_ a Tupperware container, albeit a smaller one.

"Running out of ideas, are we?"

"Running out of cardboard boxes more like. Do you have _any_ idea of the lengths I went to in order to find all of these boxes? I hope you appreciate all the things I do for you, Remus." This last part was said in a sniffle, even as Sirius' knees bounced up and down nonstop in excitement or nervousness, Remus couldn't tell which. His own excitement/nervousness/curiosity was mounting, the butterflies starting to rise in his stomach, and he knew it was stupid, it was just a Christmas gift and nothing to be anxious about, but still he ached to get to the final result and find out what was so important to Sirius that he had to wrap it in ten layers of gift wrap and watch Remus open it for what must be a half hour now.

The tenth box was about two inches square and wrapped in plain paper. FINAL BOX, it was marked.

Remus glanced at Sirius, who had stopped moving and was now leaning forward focused utterly on the box in Remus' hand. "Well?"

Remus tore off the paper, his shaking hands fumbling to get the wrappings undone, and cautiously lifted the lid of the final box.

A ring.

Sirius let out a soft "oomph" as Remus tackled him backwards onto the couch, wrapping his arms around him so tightly he could barely breathe, still never able to get close enough to this man, this wonderful man. This wonderful, ridiculous, moronic, _wonderful_ man.

"Yes?" Sirius murmured, bringing his hand to cup Remus' cheek as Remus pulled away just enough to meet his eyes.

 _"Yes,"_ Remus whispered. "Yes. Yes oh so very much yes. Yes a million times yes, my love."

"So?" A soft smirk played on Sirius' lips. "All that unwrapping was worth it?"

And Remus couldn't _not_ kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Do British people really say Happy Christmas? I'm Canadian and all my Briticisms are learned from reading British novels, forgive me.


End file.
